Soul Breaker
by Nepter
Summary: A couple months after Asura's death, a new miester shows up in town and moves into the apartment directly down stairs from Maka and Soul. Something has stopped the number of Kishin appearances in the world. An evil now awakens from the shadow of the world, but only a chosen one can break the soul of the ultimate evil . (Still in progress, I will update often.)
1. Enrolling & Killing

Not allot of people make it to Death City to be in the DWMA, alive. Me? I ran. Very fast if you ask me. you see me one second, and a couple Kishin in my trail the next. But I made it, finally. But that doesn't mean my hardship with Kishin are necessarily over.

"God damn! That took long enough to do." I puffed, wiping sweat from my brow. I tool my long white hair out of its bun and let it hang down. After a couple minutes of watching TV in the living room on my new couch, I heard what sounded like..arguing maybe?

"Soul you dumb ass! you burned the food, _again!"_ A feminine but firm voice shouted  
"Yah whatever, make your own food." A more laid back male voice. Maybe there a couple?

I shrugged off the idea and got up off the couch. I slumped over and promptly said: "I feel dirty."

I Shrugged off my clothes in the bathroom and waited for the water to warm up. I sat there for a minute playing with my hair and giving myself a mustache. I then stepped in to the shower and let all the worries wash down the drain. After a minute of washing my hair I stared into my own eyes in the mirror in the shower. My own emerald eyes sparkled when adjusted them. I then got out of the shower and wrapped chest in a towel so no pervs would look at my chest. I stepped out of the bathroom letting the steam flow out, giving my appearance from the bathroom mystical. I got dressed into my Felix the cat matching top and bottoms, and brushed my teeth. After brushing my teeth I sat on the couch and flipped through the many channels broadcasting to all the televisions in Death City. One in particular caught my eye. It was an old news broadcast from about a three months ago.

"Damn, can't believe there broadcasting this again." I snickered.

The broadcast showed a group of kids around my age being interviewed. Apparently they were from the DWMA, lucky bastards. One of the characters that caught my eye was a fourteen year old girl named Maka. She had on plaid skirt with a long flowing, black trench coat that showed the bottom of the vanilla vest she was wearing. She had sandy blond hair and emerald eyes like mine. Apparently she and the group of kids defeated Asura.

A loud crash from upstairs drew my attention from the broad cast.

"What the hell is going on up-" I was cut short by another crash.  
"Okay im gonna see whats going on up there." I stated getting up and heading out the door.

Another crash. I had broke into a run now. I found the apartment door that the sound was coming from.

"Hello? Is every thing alright?" I asked knocking on the door. Of course everything isn't alright if that much noise is coming from this apartment. I didn't get response. So instead of opening the door like a good girl, I kicked it down. The sight shocked me: that Maka girl laying on her back with a wicked scythe in her hand, using it to block strikes coming from a nasty humanoid demon. Its eyes were bright green, its teeth were black, its skin was pale white and it a a lizard tale sprouting out its back. This was a Kishin. I ran at the humanoid and full on kicked it in the mid section, flinging it against the wall. My bare foot hurt like hell and I was on the verge of screaming.  
"This would be a nice time to get up now!" I called back to Maka, who was just now getting up off the floor.  
"Thanks for the help there." Maka thanked dusting herself off.  
" Yah, thanks. Maka could of been in real trouble if you haven't come in." A boy with white said appearing in the blade of the Scythe. He seemed familiar to me.  
"Wow. A miester and a weapon. Wish I was that lucky." I sighed.  
"Back to the point now, lets kick some Kishin ass." The boy with white hair smiled. I remember who he is now, hes Soul, Maka's weapon.  
"Agreed." I answered.  
The Kishin snarled as it got up. A wound was oozing a weird green substance.  
Before thinking I ran towards the Kishin. I jumped into the air and did a semi flip, putting my head the opposite direction of the Kishin's. I then placed my hands on its shoulder and pushed off, causing it to crumble to the floor.  
"Maka!" I cried signalling her.  
"Right! Your soul is mine Kishin!" She cried raising the scythe into the air. She then brought the scythe deep into the Kishin's back, causing it to cry out in pain. The now dead Kishin exploded into a burst of swirling ribbons. After the little revealing was over, a red afreet egg floated in mid air.

The scythe then turned into a white haired boy with, a black leather jacket with yellow sleeves, a headband with a different variety of pins on it, mahogany colored jeans, and black tennis shoes. He held out his hand

"Im Soul." He greeted.  
" Im Cecilia, but you can call me Cece." I said shaking his hand happily  
"And Im Maka." Maka greeted also. I shook her hand.  
"That was some pretty brave fighting there, have you experience fighting Kishins?" Maka asked.  
" Not exactly, I ran here to get to DWMA." I replied.  
" So your a miester I take it?" Soul questioned.  
"Yup. Im still searching for a weapon though." I sighed in answer.  
"Well at the DWMA there's a bunch of free weapons." Maka pointed out  
"When are you enrolling?" She puzzled.  
" Tomorrow." I yawned.  
"Well, I guess we'll see you there then huh?" Soul chuckled.  
"Yah." I giggled  
"Um, question. Can we stay at your place? There's kinda a giant whole in are apartment." Maka asked They were right. I giant whole was in the roof.  
" Sure you guys can." I approved.  
"Thanks." Soul Smiled.  
"Any time." I replied with a smile.  
We walked downstairs and I showed them My apartment.  
"Maka you can sleep in my bed tonight." I yawned  
"You sure?" Maka asked.  
"Yah, and Soul you can sleep in the guest bed room." I yawned again.  
"Alright good night." Maka said walking off to my room.  
" Good night." Soul sighed.  
"Night." I said sleepily.  
After a minute of recapping what had happened that day I finally fell asleep on the couch.

_Souls POV.  
_

I awoke to a delicious smell. It seemed to put me in a trance. I drifted into the kitchen and towards the smell. I had my eyes closed for some reason. I drifted into some thing, not knowing what it was until it spoke. I opened my eyes. It was Cece.  
"Umm, Soul? Can I have a little space please." Cece said.  
"Oh sorry. Hey, that smells really good, what is it." I asked taking a step back from her.  
"It's blueberry pancakes." She blankly said.  
"Well it sure smells good." He smiled.  
"Thanks." She smiled back.  
Breakfast was silent from us eating, but damn, those pancakes were freaking good. After wards Cece went to the bathroom to change. Maka and I played a game of ispy while Cece went to change. When she came out I was a little surprised. Her hair was resting on her chest in a loose braid. She had on a purple T-shirt with Lsp on it. A pair of dark skinny jeans, and black converse.  
"Alright ready to leave?" Cece asked.  
"Yup." Maka stated, putting on her on her gloves.  
"Soul?" Cece questioned.  
"Oh, umm yeah ready." I said.  
Maka gave me a sideways look, but shrugged it off. We walked out Cece's apartment door and down a flight of steps to get outside. We began to talk about a Miesters and their weapons. We passed an ally way with a bunch of vendors in it. Cece stopped.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I- I don't know it feels like im going to meet my weapon here." Cece stuttered. She stared into the long line of carts and people. Without warning, a boy with white hair and long black sideburns flew into Cece. Sending them both sprawling to the ground.  
"What the hell?" The boy groggily moaned sitting up.  
" Shit, the freaking Kishin." He cursed. The boy was right. A Kishin had jumped from the roof of a nearby apartment, and landed near the the boy. The boy fully stood up and faced the Kishin. I could slow things down now and see him clearly now. The boy was about my height, with white hair. His sideburns were pitch black and came past his earlobe on each side of his head. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants with one half of them black and the other side a checkered pattern, black trainers, and he had blue eyes.

He stood his ground as the Kishin eyed him for a couple seconds. After a couple of seconds of a silent stare down the Kishin swung it arm st the boy, who rolled to the side ad kicked the Kishin in the leg. This Kishin looked very much like the one that attacked me and Maka, but this one had long ass claws. This little Routeing continued for a couple minuteness until the Kishin had the boy laying on his back about to take the blade of the claws. The Kishin raised it's hand about to stab the poor guy through his heart until it was hit by an unknown force. It didn't have time to yell or retaliate before it skidded across the concrete. At first I didn't notice what had hit it until everything had stopped moving. Cece Had knocked off the Kishin.

_Cece's POV_

"Stupid Kishin." I sighed gasping for hair. That was much harder than I thought it would be.

I looked down at the boy on the ground.

"C'mon get up." I said reaching out my hand. He gladly took it.  
"God damn Kishin has been chasing me for the past hour." The boy grunted standing up.  
"By the way my name Cece." I greeted  
"Nice to meet you Cece, I'm Angelo." The replied

The Kishin then decided that was the best time to attack me. It sprang into the air and pounced on my back. Luckily, the Kishin didn't restrain my legs. I channeled my wave length and gave power to my kick. The Kishin was sent flying into the wall to my north.  
"Maka, Soul, a little help would be nice."

At that command Soul and Maka grabbed each others arms, and soul turned into a scythe.  
"Wow, Meister and Weapon, Wish I had a Meister." Angelo whistled  
"Wait, your a weapon and you don't have a Meister?" I asked surprised by the sudden change of event.

"Yeah, why " He asked  
"Transform." I ordered.  
"Why?" Angelo asked again  
"Just do it please!" I pleaded.  
"Okay, okay fine." Angelo sighed.

Angelo jumped into the air. A brilliant white light obscured my vision for a second, but I was able to see that Angelo had turned into a halo, yes a Halo. It was a gold metal ring about the circumference of my head. As it began to fall , I thought to myself_: Will he burn me if are wave length don't match?_. But I didn't care if it did, I had to help Maka and Soul. As the ring touched my hand, I winced. But nothing happened to my surprise.

"Our wave lengths match." Angelo and I said in unison.  
"Didn't expect that to happen." I laughed. Angelo the appeared in the golden metal the of the halo.

"Alright, if you want to help your friends, you gotta know how to use me so-" He was cut short by me lunging at the Kishin.

I slashed at its leg. I caught one of them but didn't remove it from the body, I only made a gash in it.  
"Hey! You gotta listen to me!' Angelo scolded.  
"Ive seen the movie Tron before. I think I know what I'm doing." I snickered back at him. His face appeared in the metal again, but this time he smiled and said: "Well I'll leave this to you then."

"Thanks." I giggled.

Soul and Maka were striking the Kishin in place a normal human would fall to the ground and bleed to death, but nothing was fatal.

"I can't seem to be able to locate a weak spot, and if I do I won't be able to get there fast enough to kill it! It would just block me from getting to that weak spot!" Maka cried to me blocking an attack from the Kishin.  
"We could maybe be able to hit the weak spot of the Kishin if you could locate it for us" Angelo Suggested.  
"We can?" I questioned  
"Yeah, just throw me." Angelo replied  
'"Oh, okay then we'll try that." I stated.  
"Okay guy I'll try to locate the weak point, you guys distract it!" Maka ordered.  
"Okay!" I cried.

I jumped at the Kishin again hitting it in the head, leaving a giant slash on it forehead. But some thing wasn't right each time I tried to go for it's tail, it would either attack with it's claws to draw away my attention from it, or use it's body like a shield. Then I had an idea.

"Maka the tail!" I cried dodging an attack from it's claws.

"What do you mean?" Maka called out.

"She means the tail." Angelo yelled back  
"Okay, umm .." Maka trailed off  
"Okay your right It's weak spot Is in it's tail!" Maka pointed out.  
"Alright here goes nothing!" I cried.

I threw the halo at the Kishin's tail. The halo dug into the soft flesh and tissue of the limb. Kishin blood splattered in all directions as the halo ripped through it's tail. Kishin's screams echoed through the now cleared market. halo bounced off the concrete, and into my hand.

"Oh god that was gross!" I sighed.  
"Yah, but pretty freaking awesome" Angelo chuckled, turning into a human again.  
"You guys did pretty good." Soul complimented turning back into human form.  
"You guys would be perfect partners." Maka laughed.  
"I guess so." Angelo said.  
"Do you want to be partners?" He asked  
"Well I barley know you and-" I started to say but was cut off  
"It's a simple yes or no question." He interrupted  
I had to think for a second before answering.  
"Yes" I sighed.  
"Shake on it." He said extending his hand.  
"Okay." I laughed shaking his hand.  
"But wait, im enrolling in DWMA today." I hesitated.  
"Cool, so am I." He snickered.  
"Really? Wow, coincidence. Alright lets get moving before school starts." Maka said.  
"Alright." Soul said after eating the Kishin soul.  
Shortly after, we arrived at the giant Steps to the DWMA.  
"Here we go." I whispered to myself. I then took a step up the steps to a bright future.

_Angelo's POV_

I tried the best I could to show her that I was eager to be partners. Me sticking out my hand for her to shake on,not my smoothest approach, but she seemed to think it was cool though.  
"Angelo? You okay there?" Soul asked placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm fine just in thought." I told soul.  
"Hey you guys!" Maka called at least fifty steps ahead of us.  
"Move it or lose it!" Cece scolded.  
"Better catch up before were left behind." Soul sighed.

"Might as well." I agreed

There were at least two hundred steps leading to the DWMA. The girls were already engrossed in something when Soul and I got to the top. Apparently a guy with spiky blue hair, and a star tattoo was yelling at Maka  
"How dare you try to stop me! The almighty Black Star!" Black Star yelled.  
"Cause this kid you were challenging to a fight isn't even six years old!" She retorted. Maka was right, the little boy that was grabbing onto her long black coat didn't even look past six.  
"I will defeat everybody in this academy even if that means to beat you! I will surpass god!"Black Star snarled.  
"Umm, hello?" Cece said stepping out of the crowd  
"Uh, hi. I'm Cece and I'm new here at the academy." She shyly smiled.  
"Fine you'll be my opponent!" Black Star Declared

"Wait, you don't understand! I was just trying to be nice and make friends!" Cece Protested.

"Well you gotta fight to be my friend!" Black Star laughed.

Before She could react, Black Star was charging at her. She quickly jumped to the side before the attack could make contact. She then used his back as a spring board, causing Black Star to face plant. Before she could land safely on the ground after her attack, he kicked her in the stomach sending her skidding across the concrete. By now I had made my way into the front row of the crowd.  
"He's using his wavelength to strengthen his attacks?" Cece moaned getting up.

She then broke into a run at Black Star. Since he was expecting an attack he ran at Cece. Wrong move. She quickly darted to the right just before Black Star could reach her. She then lunged at him, fist pulled back. She made contact with black stars stomach, but didn't use her wave length. While Black Star was still off guard, she quickly jabbed him in many places. She pulled back her fist again, this time I sensed the wavelength, but Black Star had recovered as also pulled back his fist using wavelength. The two punches connected with each other, causing a small spark to enshroud the two fist that were still touching. All of a sudden a giant, visible sonic boom ripped through the air causing most of the crowd to erupt in screams. As more and more shot out of the connecting wavelengths, the more we stood are ground trying to stay planted on the concrete ground. I caught a glimpse of Cece and Black star. There faces were straight,but unmoving, just like their stances. Then I saw a man on a roller chair come out into the chaos. He was wearing a strange long white lab coat, with stitches all across it, and some on his face too. But the strangest thing about him was that his head had a giant screw through it. Sadly he was blown off his chair by the massive sonic booms. After a couple more rifts, the chaos stopped. The two backed off from each other, and to my surprise bowed to each other. Then they both doubled over and started panting.

"Your worthy of being my friend now." Black star panted.

"Thanks, your pretty good at fighting also. " Cece gasped through a smile.

And together they both began to laugh.


	2. The Three Miesterteers

Hey guys! I first would like to thank all of you have been reading my stories! I know I haven't updated lately sorry 'bout that, school and all. So any ways here is the next chapter in soul breaker! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! ATTENTION READERS: I use Crona as a guy in my stories, so if you don't like it, just don't read this.

~Nepter The Pie Robot~

_Maka's POV_

After the battle I walked up to Dr. Stein who was laying on the ground smoking a cigarette.

"Umm, Doctor Stein?" I questioned the unusual professor

"Yes Maka?" He sighed, taking a drag of his cigar.

"Are you O.K?" I asked

"Maka, I have been through the madness, and a battle with Medusa. Do you think this hurt?" He asked back

"...Riiiight... Anyways the girl in that fight is a new Meister here." I told him.

"Yes I know, and so is the boy in the front of the crowd, with his mouth agape." Dr. Stein pointed out.

Sure enough, Angelo was in the front with his mouth hanging wide open, staring at the laughing pair with his blue eyes wide open. The whole crowd was some what the same, except for Tsubaki, Black Star's partner. She had on a " okaaaaaay..." look spread across her face. I then directed my attention to my partner soul, who just blinked. Dr. Stein got up and rolled away. Soul then approached me.

"Schools about to start Maka, we should get to class." He yawned

"You think there gonna get there on time? I asked him

"I don't think black star is going to be late, and Cece is already inside with Angelo." Soul yawned pointing at the two walking down the hall.

"OK lets go." I sighed walking off towards class. I spotted Crona and waved. The demon blood waved back a little nervously. He caught up with us and walked next to me.

"H-Hey Maka." The boy stuttered.

"Hey Crona, class is about to start come on!" I cried running into class. Soul was close behind, and Crona quickly walked into class just before Dr. Stein entered. He sat down next to me and focused on Dr. Stein. My eyes quickly darted around the room looking for Cece and Angelo. I spotted Cece sitting next To Patty and Liz, and Angelo was sitting next to Black Star, and both of the boys laughed.

"Okay class, today we are going to dissect.." He began. Dr. Stein then pulled out a Afreet egg on the table and strapped it to the table.

"We are going to dissect this demon soul." He finished. \

after a long procedure, Dr. Stein had completely destroyed the egg.

"OK well that concludes todays class, now go get an assignment," The professor stated.

Most of the kids began to pack up but then Stein stopped us and said: "You must partner with the two people next to you."

The whole class gasped, and stopped in their tracks. Then, like magic, the whole class erupted in excited talk. I looked at the two people next to me. Crona and Tsubaki. For once, I was glad we could sit any where in the room we wanted today, I see exactly why now.

" I guess were partners." Tsubaki said turning to me.

"Guess so." I smiled.

We both looked at Crona who was trembling uncontrollably.

"You guys can pick the assignment." Crona said standing up.

"Okay then come on, all the good ones are gonna be gone." Tsubaki said sprinting out the door, Crona followed quietly behind her. I had also followed. I looked back at soul, he was paired with Kidd and Oxford. I couldn't find Cece or Angelo, I guessed they were already getting the assignments. I then joined up with Tsubaki outside, and looked for a promising job.

_Cece's POV_

I was pretty happy with who I was paired with. My partners were Patty and Liz, and together the three of us looked at the board for a job.

"Hmm..." Patty said focused on the board.

"How about...This one!" Patty cried putting her finger on a job. I leaned in and squinted at the board.

"It says there is a Kishin in some Old ruins from the medieval times, people go in and don't come out. Cool." I stated

"RUINS?! GO IN DON'T COME OUT?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM DOING THAT ONE!" Liz cried out.

"To late!" Patty laughed putting a check mark and the three of their names on there.

"PATTY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Liz yelled.

" I took a job." She said

" Alright lets get going, I don't want to be there when its dark." I said moving down the hall.

Liz hesitantly followed, her head hung.

"Hey Cece, How are we gonna get there?" Patty asked

" I have something for that." I smiled.

We walked all the way to the edge of town towards the dessert. I lead them behind a dumpster Showing them a dune buggy I had just recently obtained.

"Whoa! Do we get to ride in it?" Patty asked

"Yup, I got it from a man who was selling some things since he was moving." I answered hopping in the drivers seat.

"It's not as cool as Kidd's board, but I have to admit it's pretty cool." Liz said hopping in the back seat. Patty sat in shotgun and I was driving (Obliviously.). I started up the engine of the red Dune buggy and pealed out of my parking spot.

The little car raced across the terrain. Soon enough we ended up in a patch of woods.

" It's just up ahead!" Liz cried holding onto her hat.

She was right of course. The cave was just up ahead, burrowed into a hill. I stepped on the brakes, slowly coming to a stop in front of the ruins.

We all hopped out of the vehicle, making our way to the entrance, It had a steel grate in front of it,, but luckily there was a lever.

"Alright are you guys ready?" I asked the two

"Yeah!" Patty cheered.

"No!" Liz protested.

But she was to late, I had already pulled the lever.


	3. Cascading Kishin

_Black Star's POV_

Well, being paired with Angelo, Soul and Kidd was pretty damn awesome. Stein had to make an exception for Kidd because he came to class late and he paired him with us. He also informed us that some more kids are enrolling next week, which is nice, I mean the almighty Black Star must have underlings to take under his magnificent wings sooner or later right? Any way back to what happened.

" Well just by looking at the board, I think they put the hardest at the top since most kids can't reach them, it makes the board just a little bit more symmetrical." Kidd said rubbing his chin

"Alright well I'll I think I can get us up there." Angelo Sighed

A couple moments later I was on soul's shoulder reading the board off to every one.

"How does a freaky looking dragon demon sound?" I called out

"Not so good!" Kidd Replied

"strange." Soul grunted

"Dangerous" Angelo Sighed

" Kay how does a demon coming out at night at eating souls sound?" I rang again

"Ding Ding Ding"

"I like that one"

"My shoulders hurt."

I couldn't tell which one said what so I wrote down our names and hopped off.

"Whats the town?" Soul asked

" Cascade in California. It's some what of a ghost town near a water fall, about three hundred people live there." I replied.

"Then lets go." Angelo Said

"How?" Soul asked

"Well there is the Bi-Plane About four miles from here." Kidd Thought

"Good enough. I'm out see ya there." Soul said running out the door

"H-Hey don't leave me here!" Kidd said running after him.

"What do I do with them?" Angelo said following them

"Not without the almighty Black Star!" I grinned jumping out the door

It was not long before we were flying through the air in a black and white Bi-Plane with a robot pilot.

"Well we should be there in about ten minutes!" Kidd cried over the roaring wind.

"It's almost night time! We should hopefully make it on time." Angelo Called back

Soon enough we had landed the plane on a local runway.

"I'm all pumped to kick some Kishin Ass!" I yelled into the now dark sky

Little did I know this was gonna be one heck of a fight.

_Death The Kidd's POV_

I didn't have my weapons, and If we tried to use Angelo and Soul It wouldn't work, Just great.

A loud shriek blasted through the hillside town.

"Well that can't be good." Angelo muttered

We all began to run in the direction of the scream, We soon found the Kishin slowly approaching a woman who was backed into a corner. The kishin was like a panther, only with no fur, and blue skin,...and pink eyes,... and a sideways mouth, and last but not least no whiskers.

"Peh, Disgusting!" I coughed

"Yeah hes horrible lookin!" Black Star agreed

"No I meant his symmetry! Completely off!" I cried out

"Would you two stop your whining. " Soul asked irritatedly while his arm turned into the scythe blade.

"Yeah c'mon guys, no more playing." Angelo agreed jumping at the Kishin and turning into the halo. . He crashed into the Kishin and sent it flying into a small wooden shack.

"Ma'am I would recommend you go inside, We'll handle this." I told the obliviously shaken woman. She nodded quickly, ran inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Bless you souls!" The woman cried from behind the locked door.

"Your welcome!" Black Star responded boastfully

"Heads up guys that thing is getting back up!" Angelo warned

He was right of course The Kishin shakily got up while growling.

"Get ready to feel my awesome wrath!" Black Star cried running at the Kishin.

The Kishin turned it Black Star's direction and easily uppercut him with his paw. Black star was launched through the air and through one of the roofs. The large crashing noise was followed by some screams.

"God, that was pretty strong for a cat." Soul stated

"Don't worry, Black Star will quickly recover and come back for revenge." I replied plainly

"Guy's we have other problems." Angelo pointed out.

Again, Angelo was correct. It was now hoping from roof to roof, quickly making its way towards us.

"Well time to kick some ass." Soul smiled

"I'm with you on that." I replied

"I'm down with it." Angelo agreed

And together we charged at the Kishin.


	4. The Battle Of The Demon Princes Pt1

(Hello everyone! As you can see this is a new chapter revealing the two Oc's that have been accepted currently. I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

_Crona's P_

Alec Maeveen, Aka the Demonous project. A failed experiment preformed by Dr. Stien to create super soldiers, but it went terribly wrong. The subject went on a killing spree, not knowing his purpose. I was the only who was able to stop this rouge weapon from annihilating the population of Death City. This was when the war had finally ended, I thought the trouble was over until I was told by Miss Marie that I was the only one to stop this failed experiment. I still remember that day.

"Hey stop!" I cried to the strange teen

"You have to be more Assertive than that Crona!" Ragnarök growled beating on my head.

"Ow stop that I'm doing my best." I whined back

While Ragnarök and I argued the Artificial Demon turned around and gave us a sideways look. He wore a black jumpsuit .

"hello fellow demon prince." Alec began

"D-demon prince?" I stuttered in reply

"This freak isn't no demon prince!" Ragnarök protested

At that moment he flung him self in my direction. I quickly sidestepped to face him again. At that moment I felt confident and brave. My clothes then turned into a black leather jacket, dark jeans and spike toed combat boots.

"W-what am I wearing?!" I yelped

"I guess your confidence boost gave you a new look, I personally think it looks better than that stupid dress." Ragnarök whistled

"Its not a dress! Its a tunic.." I protested

Within a second the boys arm turned into a crooked scythe, his hand on the other arm turned into a dagger.

"You are of demon blood right?" Alec asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I am." I said calmly

"Then prove to me you deserve to live." He said in a monotone voice

He then charged at full speed. I easily jumped over him, now freely able to move in my new attire.

He crashed into a shop on the other side of the street in death city. I Held out my hand And Ragnarök turned into his sword form.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Ragnarök growled at the other demon

The demon then charged again swinging the scythe blade, only to be blocked by Crona.

"Demon's cry!" Alec called swinging the dagger blade from right to left.

A blood red sound wave was launched at Crona.

"Screech Beta!" I yelled.

A purple slash in the form of a mouth collided with Alec's attack, causing a massive sonic boom.

Alec was flung backwards and into the air.

"Nows your chance!" Ragnarök ecnouraged.

"Lets go soul resonance!" We both sounded.

I had learned how to preform my soul resonance with absorbing human souls, I was in full control.

I flew after Alec who had now regained consciousness and had sprouted two pairs of wings, but he didn't have enough time to prepare for my attack.

"Screech Gamma!" I screamed. I slashed multiple times at Alec who was only three feet away. The sound waves tossed him around in the small space. This was a chance I could not skip.

"BLOODY CUTTER!" I boomed. I then quickly cut my wrist and formed a sword with my black blood. I slammed the sword into Alec, sending him crashing to the ground. The battle was finally over.

I flew down to the crater were Alec was weakly laughing.

"You Demon Prince. This battle is not over, For I am the demon king. I shall return to defeat you." He chuckled. He then closed his eyes and fell unconscious

_PRESENT TIME_

I stared into the chamber were Alec rested. Maka and Tsubaki were my partners for the assingment.

"So this is the famous demon king.." Maka sighed

"Yes, he wasn't a very tough opponent, but I get the feeling he was letting me win...To observe my power. I think if he would of used his full power I would have had to Re-shape just to defeat him." I said in a hushed voice

"I see what you mean, Crona. But you would have us there with you, and together we are more than a match for him." Tsubaki Added.

"Well this is the most boring mission to date." Maka pouted

"Not necessarily..I think theres a reason why Shibushen wanted one group to watch him. I think he fears that he will awaken one day and become stronger than ever, and that day Is growing near." I said in an low tone

"And when that moment comes, we will be ready." Tsubaki confidently said.

_Somewhere In death city_

Rain sat on top of the big apartment building just north of DWMA. She sipped on a strawberry milkshake while people hurried beneath her in the night. She then turned her head an looked towards DWMA and it's bright lights.

"Just to think I actually get to use my powers to defeat evil in one week and join the acedemy makes me super excited." She whispered to herself

*(I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter with the accepted Oc's. I have accpeted more but decided against putting them in this chapter. If you guys want to submit your own Ocs I sugest going here: forum/IN-NEED-OF-OC-S-FOR-SOUL-EATER/122143/ and submitting a great OC that will more than likely be accepted!)*


End file.
